At the beginning TRADUCCIÓN
by Efira-s
Summary: Marauder era "En el principio". Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank... Descubre cómo se conocieron, cómo se hicieron amigos... o enemigos.
1. Lily

Traducido con el consentimiento de su autora, Thistlerose. Podéis encontrar la historia original aquí: http:// www. sugarquill. net/ read.php?storyid2078&chapno1 (eliminar los espacios)

Originariamente era un one-shot, pero lo he dividido en 8 capítulos por comodidad.

* * *

**Lily**

-No existe la magia.

Lily se giró.

Su hermana de trece años estaba sentada en lo alto de las escaleras, frunciendo el ceño, su pelo rubio enmarcando una cara delgada y la larga falda de cuadros derramándose sobre sus rodillas y enseñando las medias. Lily escuchó música sonar desde el pasillo a su espalda. Un disco de Elvis. Petunia adoraba a Elvis. Cuando Lily y sus padres se hubieran ido, probablemente subiría el volumen y se pasaría el resto de la mañana hablando por teléfono y leyendo revistas estúpidas.

-Todo es una gran mentira- continuó la chica-. Sólo espera. Llegarás allí y te meterán en un tren, y lo siguiente que sabrás será que estás en África siendo vendida como esclava. Sólo espera.

Lily la miró con paciencia.

-Es real. Mamá y papá lo creen. Vinieron al Callejón Diagon conmigo. _Tú_ has visto mi varita.

-Estúpido juguete- bufó Petunia.

_Viste la lechuza que trajo mi carta_, quiso decir Lily, pero cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros. Durante todo el verano había tratado de convencer a Petunia de que la magia era real, de que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era real, de que ella, Lily, iba a ir allí el primero de septiembre para aprender a ser una bruja y a lanzar verdaderos hechizos. Petunia se resistía a creerlo, incluso después de ver la lechuza, incluso después de que la Profesora McGonagall les hubiera visitado para explicarles acerca del colegio, incluso después de ver la varita de Lily (con núcleo de pelo de unicornio _de verdad_, había dicho el Señor Olivander).

Lily ya no iba a seguir intentando convencer a su hermana. En pocos minutos se iría a Londres con sus padres. No quería desperdiciar esos pocos minutos peleando.

_La magia es real_, pensó Lily mientras iba a la cocina a por unas chucherías para el trayecto en coche. Claro que lo era. Lo había sabido desde que tenía siete años, cuando había leído por primera vez _El León, la Bruja y el Armario_. ¿No había pasado horas registrando su casa en busca de pasadizos secretos¿No se había convencido de que los leones de piedra que montaban guardia a ambos lados de la entrada de la casa del vecino eran leones_de verdad_ (unos pequeñitos) que habían sido transformados en piedra por una bruja malvada¿No había creído¿Y no había estado en lo cierto?

Petunia miró desde la ventana de su habitación como su padre metía el baúl de Lily en el maletero del coche. Hizo una mueca cuando lo cerró. Miró como su padre, su madre y su hermana entraban en el coche y se alejaban.

Luego cerró la ventana de golpe, fue hasta el fonógrafo y subió el volumen al máximo. El sonido era tan fuerte que sus oídos vibraban con la profunda y aterciopelada voz de Elvis. Tan fuerte que no podía escuchar sus propios sollozos.

No era justo.

¿No había pasado años convenciéndose de que la magia no existía¿No había pasado años deseando que fuera real¿Por qué, después de todos esos años, tenía que ser real para Lily, la estúpida, inocente, descarada pequeña Lily, y no para Petunia?

Se acercó a su tocador y ordenó las botellitas de colonia y pintauñas, imaginando que eran pociones mágicas y elixires. Ese pintauñas rosa era una poción de amor; esta diminuta botella de Chanel, un elixir que transformaría a cualquiera que lo bebiese en un tejón. Para siempre.

Cinco minutos después empezó a sentirse tonta, así que volvió a colocar todas las botellitas en su lugar y se secó las lágrimas con la manga.


	2. Severus y Sirius

**Severus y Sirius**

Asper Snape cogió con fuerza el brazo de hijo y de un tirón lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento.

-Mira- dijo señalando-. Allí. Esos son los Black, Rigel y Lavinia. Aquella es su sobrina, Bellatrix, y su hijo mayor, Sirius. Tiene tu edad y estará en tu Casa. Hazte amigo suyo.

Severus resistió el impulso de soltarse, así como de informar a su padre de que no tenía deseo alguno de hacerse amigo de una persona sólo para que los Snape pudieran mejorar su prestigio frente a las otras familias sangre pura. Miró a través del abarrotado andén al pequeño grupo de gente que señalaba su padre. Todos tenían el pelo negro, vestían elegantemente y parecían arrogantes y desagradables. El chico, Sirius, se estaba quejando y jugueteaba con los puños de la camisa mientras su madre intentaba enderezarle la corbata verde y plata.

Su padre le soltó el brazo y le dio un empujón hacia delante.

-Ve allí, chico. Preséntate. Da una buena impresión.

_Mientras lo hago_, pensó Severus amargamente, _¿debería mencionar que no tenemos dinero y necesitamos ayuda o, por lo menos ESO sería incluso demasiado indigno para nosotros?_

Su madre se adelantó y le tocó el pelo.

-Oh, desearía que hubiéramos podido permitirnos túnicas nuevas para ti…

-_Mariel_- siseó Asper Snape peligrosamente.

-No pasa nada, Madre- dijo Severus girándose hacia ella.

Quería decirle que no se preocupara por él. Parecía asustada, como siempre. Quiso decirle que se cuidara, que no dejara que Padre la intimidara, pero, ¿en qué ayudaría eso? No intentó sonreír, aunque ella sí le dedicó una sonrisa bastante tierna.

Sin volverse para mirar a su padre, Severus cogió el asa del baúl, se giró y caminó hacia los Black.

Sirius vio al otro chico acercarse, aunque fingió no hacerlo. Hizo como que escuchaba lo que su padre y su madre le decían, probablemente que se comportara; que informara sobre el nuevo director, ese Albus Dumbledore; que _intentara_ no dejar en mal lugar el orgulloso y antiguo nombre de los Black.

Asintió donde suponía que tenía que hacerlo, pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de su prima Bellatrix y se dio cuenta de que _a ella_ no la engañaba, para nada.

En vez de sentir que tenía una aliada, se sintió espiado. Los grises ojos de su prima le perforaban y su sonrisa no transmitía empatía alguna. _Sé lo que estás pensando_, parecía decir, _y te estaré vigilando_.

_Adelante_, pensó él. _Estúpida metomentodo_.

Miró de nuevo al otro chico de pelo negro. Estaba más cerca, aunque había dejado de andar. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros; su rostro, estrecho, delgado y de nariz ganchuda. Su cabello era un desastre; la túnica le venía pequeña y tenía los codos rozados. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho pocas horas antes, aquella misma mañana: _Serás un príncipe entre la chusma de ese colegio, Sirius. Interpreta tu parte, pero recuerda que un príncipe sin séquito no es nadie. Eres tan poderoso como la gente a la que controlas._

Sirius alzó las cejas para que el otro chico supiera que le había visto. Mientras lo hacía, su padre le cogió del brazo para llamarle la atención.

-¿Me estás escuchando, chico?- susurró Rigel Black. Su tono, aunque bajo, fue perfectamente escuchado entre el ruido general del Andén Nueve y Tres-Cuartos- ¿Qué ha sido lo último que he dicho?

-Que tengo la obligación de honrar a mis antepasados y seguir sus pasos- recitó Sirius con petulancia.

Bueno, perfectamente podía ser lo último que había dicho. Sirius había escuchado esa frase muchas veces. Su padre la decía a la primera de cambio.

Rigel Black se mostró satisfecho, incluso encantado.

-De acuerdo- dijo soltando a su hijo-. Adelante, entonces. No me decepciones.

-Yo impediré que lo haga, Tío- dijo Bellatrix tocando el pelo de Sirius con una mano de largos y blancos dedos.


	3. Remus

**Remus**

Remus apoyó la frente contra el cristal y miró hacia el andén mientras el lento movimiento del tren hacía que se fuese alejando. Vio a sus padres mirando hacia los vagones, buscándole, pero no saludó y, en un momento les había perdido de vista.

Separándose de la ventana, se agachó y buscó en la mochila su manoseado ejemplar de _La Travesía del Viajero del Alba_. Recostándose contra los cojines de su asiento, pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la que tenía marcada -- el valiente navío se acercaba a la isla donde los sueños -- _todos_ los sueños, no sólo los buenos, sobre todo los que no son buenos -- se hacen realidad -- y empezó a leer.

El constante traqueteo del tren le distraía, igual que Athena, a quien no le gustaba nada estar metida en una jaula y ululaba molesta. Remus miró enfadado a la lechuza. Él no la _había pedido_, había sido un regalo de su Abuelo Argyll, así que no era _su culpa_ que estuviera metida en una jaula en ese tren que no dejaba de dar sacudidas. Él hubiera preferido haberse traído a Pippin, el gato de la familia. Pero Pippin se estaba haciendo viejo y su madre había dicho que no hubiera disfrutado el barullo de Hogwarts. Y el Abuelo Argyll se había mostrado inflexible en que el miembro más joven de la familia Lupin no podía ser enviado a Hogwarts con algo inferior a la más elegante de las lechuzas Tawny. Así que Athena había sido un regalo adelantado por su onceavo cumpleaños.

Daba igual que todas las túnicas de Remus fueran viejas (aunque hubieran sido cuidadosamente lavadas a mano). No importaba que todos los libros de Remus fueran de segunda mano, ni que su caldero y su baúl hubieran sido de su padre. Su abuelo estaba más preocupado por los detalles que la gente notaría en seguida… como un animal.

Por lo menos la varita era nueva, pensó Remus. Nueva, y no sólo para exhibirla, doce pulgadas de flexible madera de haya con núcleo de pluma de grifo. La varita de un Gryffindor, había afirmado su padre orgulloso cuando la habían comprado la semana anterior.

Su padre, por supuesto, había estado en Gryffindor. Era perfectamente lógico para Remus, quién no podía imaginar a un hombre más valiente que Nicholas Lupin. Cuando su padre era niño, los muggles alemanes habían dejado caer bombas sobre Inglaterra. Estuvo en Hogwarts cuando Grindelwald intentó hacerse con el poder. Después de dejar el colegio se embarcó en misiones secretas para Dumbledore. Conoció a su preciosa esposa francesa, la madre de Remus, en una de esas misiones y se la llevó de vuelta a Escocia, prometiéndole que la protegería del oscuro Lord Voldemort, quien podría querer matarla por ser hija de muggles. Y durante doce años lo había hecho.

Igual que durante los últimos cinco años había protegido a su hijo, un licántropo.

A Remus le daba igual la Casa a la que le asignaran, siempre que no fuera Slytherin. A su padre no le gustaba Slytherin. Le había dicho que un montón de estudiantes seleccionados para esa Casa habían acabado siendo magos oscuros. A Remus le asustaba poder quedar en Slytherin. Después de todo, era una criatura oscura. No estaba demasiado preocupado por llegar a ser un mago oscuro, pero, ¿qué pensarían en el Registro de Licántropos? Después de todo, no habían querido que fuera a Hogwarts y, sólo gracias a que el Profesor Dumbledore había hecho unos preparativos especiales para él, podía estar ahora en ese tren.

_Slytherin no_, suplicó en silencio, e intentó concentrarse en su libro. _Slytherin no_. Gryffindor estaría bien, aunque él mismo no se consideraba especialmente valiente. Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff eran mejores opciones. Remus podía ser estudioso. Podía ser leal.

Pero sólo quedaban cuatro noches para la luna llena. ¿Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador notaba al lobo?


	4. James y Frank

**James y Frank**

Frank Longbottom silbó admirado.

-Una Nimbus 1001. La mejor escoba de carreras.

-Lo sé- dijo James orgulloso.

-Quiero decir, es _la mejor_ entre todas las escobas de carreras- dijo Wesley Cardew arrimándose más a su amigo para poder ver mejor -. Ha debido costar una fortuna.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre me la compró cuando fuimos a por el material para Hogwarts. Mi madre armó un pequeño jaleo. Sé que no puedo intentar entrar en el equipo de mi Casa este año, pero, si practico, no tendré problemas el que viene, ¿verdad?

-Se supone que los de primer año ni siquiera pueden tener escobas- dijo Cardew acariciando con admiración el mango de la escoba-. Mejor que nadie te pille con esto, especialmente Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? – dijo James. El nombre le sonaba familiar.

-El Premio Anual de este año- contestó Longbottom-. Lucius Malfoy. El mayor imbécil que jamás hayas podido conocer. Además está en Slytherin, así que puedes apostar que favorecerá a su Casa.

-Es un "mago oscuro en proceso"- añadió Cardew-. Pero intenta que no te oiga decirlo o te echará algún maleficio. Dándote la razón, claro, pero… Mejor esconde esa escoba. Él, la Premio Anual y los prefectos pasarán a revisar todos los compartimentos. Si te encuentra con esto, te lo confiscará.

A James le pareció que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero el chico mayor apartó la vista de la escoba y miró hacia el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana.

-Podemos fingir que es nuestra- sugirió Longbottom.

A James le pareció un buen plan… excepto por el hecho de que era _su_ escoba y, si Longbottom fingía que era _suya_, todo el mundo le creería, sobre todo porque él y Cardew estaban en segundo y planeaban intentar entrar en el equipo de Qudditch de Gryffindor. No era justo que James no pudiera hacer lo mismo y que tampoco pudiera tener su escoba con él. Las dos reglas eran realmente estúpidas. Él llevaba volando prácticamente desde que aprendió a andar.

Lo que fuera que Longbottom viera en sus ojos, le hizo morderse los labios y devolverle la escoba, en silencio, a su legítimo dueño. James sujetó el mango con firmeza.

-Intenta que no te pillen, Potter- advirtió el mayor-. El equipo os necesitará a ti y a esa escoba el año que viene. Si Slytherin vuelve a ganarle a Gryffindor la Copa…


	5. Lily, Alice y alguien más

**Lily, Alice y alguien más**

-¡Por aquí!

Lily abrió la puerta y empujó dentro a la otra niña. La siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dándose cuenta entonces de que se había equivocado y ese compartimiento estaba ocupado.

-¡Perdón!- chilló Alice tapándose la boca con una mano regordeta.

Pero el único ocupante del compartimiento -un chico pálido de pelo castaño claro- negó con la cabeza y les aseguró que no había problema.

-Sólo estaba leyendo. No me importa. Lo siento si os he asustado.

Lily le echó una ojeada al chico. Parecía un niño pequeño, aunque tal vez la razón fuera lo pálido y delgado que era. Sus enormes ojos oscuros contrastaban fuertemente con su palidez. La verdad, casi parecía enfermo.

Pero Lily se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa agradable y el libro en su regazo… estaba al revés, pero reconoció la portada.

-¡Narnia!- exclamó- ¡Estás leyendo Narnia! _La Travesía del Viajero del Alba_… ¡Es mi favorito!

El chico, que había estado estudiando a Lily y a Alice por el rabillo del ojo, fijó en ella su mirada oscura y murmuró.

-También el mío.

-¿Cuál es tu parte favorita?- quiso saber Lily.

Se sintió rara por iniciar una conversación con un desconocido, pero todo había sido muy emocionante y confuso ese día y acababa de encontrar a un chico cuyo libro favorito era el mismo que el suyo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, continuó:

-La mía es cuando Lucy está sola el la borda del barco. Y entonces ve a esa pequeña sirena. La pastora. Y no saben ni siquiera cómo se llama la otra, sólo se ven por un segundo, pero se hacen amigas para siempre- inexplicablemente, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí y miró hacia Alice, quien la observaba con las cejas alzadas.

Los delgados dedos del chico acariciaron las páginas, como si las estuviera protegiendo o como si le infundieran valor. Al final dijo:

-Me gusta la parte en la que aparecen los Dufflepuds. Son divertidos y tienen una idea equivocada sobre… bueno, sobre todo. También me gusta Eustace- dijo como si ella hubiera criticado su elección-. Me hace reír.

-Polly es mi favorita- dijo Lily.

-Polly no sale en _La Travesía del Viajero del Alba_.

-Ya, pero digo de toda la saga.

-Eustace sigue siendo mi favorito- dijo el chico-. De toda la saga. Empieza siendo un total mojigato, pero al final… es bastante valiente al final.

-Bueno, se transforma en dragón- dijo Lily-. Y eso le… des-mojigata. Pero antes, Aslan le arranca la piel.

-Sí- convino el chico, quien parecía un poco sofocado-. Eso des-mojigata… a cualquiera.

-¿Quién es Aslan?

Lily y el chico la miraron atónitos. La otra niña parecía completamente desconcertada.

-Un león. Bueno, no sólo un león. Sale en _Las Crónicas de Narnia_. Son unos libros- explicó Lily tras un momento de silencio.

-Libros muggles- añadió el chico con rapidez.

-¿Pero con _dragones_…?

-Los muggles hablan de dragones- dijo el chico -. La mayoría no creen que sean reales, pero hablan de ellos. Y de unicornios. Y… bueno, de un montón de cosas, la verdad.

_Yo creí_, estuvo a punto de decir Lily, pero se lo pensó mejor, dándose cuenta de que la haría parecer inmadura. En vez de eso le dijo a Alice:

-Tengo los libros en mi baúl. Te puedo dejar el primero. Él se está leyendo el…- de pronto recordó sus modales y se giró de nuevo hacia el chico-. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ¡perdona!

Lily no estaba segura, pero, ¿el chico no se había mostrado dubitativo durante una fracción de segundo? Tal vez. Pero luego dijo suavemente:

-Me llamo Remus Lupin.

-Remus- repitió ella, probándolo-. ¿Cómo el hermano de Rómulo? Es un nombre divertido.

-No para un _mago_- dijo Alice, sonando aliviada por saber algo que Lily no-. Y soy Alice Talbot.

-Lily Evans. ¿Podemos quedarnos?- le preguntó a Remus-. Esos horribles chicos nos estaban persiguiendo…

-Creo que eran medio trolls- añadió Alice-. ¿Podemos?

-Claro- contestó Remus, sonriendo de nuevo.

Lily pensó que se le veía mejor cuando sonreía.


	6. Severus, Sirius y alguien más

**Severus, Sirius y alguien más.**

Después de diez minutos con Sirius Black, Severus había cambiado de opinión con respecto a él. No es que fuera el niño más mimado, arrogante y vago que jamás había conocido, no. Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts abandonó la estación de King's Cross, Severus ya había decidido que era el niño más mimado, arrogante y vago del mundo entero.

No había subido su baúl al tren. Lo había subido el elfo doméstico de sus padres. De todas las cosas que los nuevos estudiantes tenían que llevar, lo único que Black había ido él mismo a comprar había sido la varita; el elfo doméstico de sus padres había comprado el resto. Le gustaba el Qudditch, pero no jugaba. No ayudaba en su casa para nada; él mismo había admitido que, cuando estaba allí, lo único que hacía era ponerse en medio de todo el mundo.

Hablaba _sin parar_.

-Iré a Slytherin- dijo mientras Severus miraba por la ventana al cielo que, poco a poco, iba tomando un tono gris-. Los Black siempre vamos a Slytherin, excepto mi prima Andrómeda. Ella está en Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw tampoco estaría tan mal, excepto porque tendría que estudiar.

Nunca estudiaba. _Menuda sorpresa_, pensó Severus, concentrándose en las nubes que se agrupaban.

-Mis tutores siempre me ponían buenas notas- siguió parloteando Black.

_Pues claro_, pensó Severus. _Si no obtenías buenas notas, o tú o tus padres les hubierais despedido para contratar tutores nuevos_.

-Antes muerto que en Hufflepuff.

Severus deseó fervientemente que Black fuera seleccionado en Hufflepuff. Tal vez el Sombrero confundiría constancia por persistencia.

-Supongo que Gryffindor tampoco estaría mal, pero los Slytherin siempre odian a los Gryffindor, y los Black siempre están en Slytehrin. Mi tatarabuelo fue director hace mucho tiempo. El director más odiado de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Parecía bastante orgulloso de ello.

Black mostraba, de vez en cuando, brillos de inteligencia. Había leído mucho. Había leído las novelas de Mervyn Peake sobre Titus Groan y, durante unos segundos, a Severus le había caído bien por ello. Pero los libros no habían significado nada para él. No había encontrado interesante el concepto de fantasía muggle. No había encontrado analogías entre la vida de los condes de Gormenghast y la vida de algunas familias sangre-pura. Sólo los había leído por capricho, porque eran libros muggles y sus padres no querían que los leyera. Después de que reconociera _eso_, Severus había vuelto a odiarle, a él, a su familia y a todo lo que ésta representaban, en hosco silencio.

Era un derrochador –por lo menos con el dinero de sus padres. Cuando la bruja bajita y regordeta pasó empujando su carrito de dulces, Black compró Pasteles de Caldero, Ratones de Menta y Ranas de Chocolate para un regimiento. Al principio Severus pensó que los había comprado todos para él y añadió _glotón_ a su creciente lista de términos que definían al otro chico.

Pero Black había puesto la mitad de los dulces sobre el regazo de Severus.

-Al ataque- dijo, volvió a su propio asiento y empezó a desenvolver un Pastel de Caldero.

Severus recogió los dulces y los amontonó cuidadosamente en el asiento de al lado.

Black le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿No te gustan?- preguntó con la boca llena de pastel.

No era eso. Asper Snape había prohibido a su mujer y a su hijo gastar el poco dinero que les quedaba en cosas frívolas como dulces. Pero, aunque le amenazaran con la Cruciatus, Severus no lo habría reconocido frente a ese chico.

-No tengo hambre- dijo con sencillez. Después, viendo la mirada extrañada de Black, no pudo evita añadir- De todas formas, gracias. Ha sido… magnánimo por tu parte- se preguntó si Black conocería el significado de la palabra.

Black tragó el trozo de pastel.

-De nada- contestó.

Algo en el tono, o en la postura, o en la expresión –o en las tres- irritó a Severus. Se enderezó –era más alto que Black, y ya era hora de que utilizara ese detalle- y miró furioso al otro chico.

-Sí, supongo que crees que eres bastante magnánimo. Con la chusma- el otro chico siseó algunos insultos. Severus continuó- Así que tu tatarabuelo fue director. Una vez. Hace muchos años. Supongo que te crees heredero de sus habitaciones, o algo así. Conozco a tu familia, Black. Os creéis descendientes de Merlín sólo porque vuestro apellido es antiguo. Os creéis reyes y que todos los demás no son más que suciedad bajo vuestros pies. Os creéis mejores que el resto. Bueno, pues no lo sois. No sois más que un montón de sirvientes presuntuosos, maleducados, descorteses y descerebrados que han aprendido cómo hacer magia. ¡Y tú eres la prueba!

Black parpadeó. Continuó recostado contra su asiento, pero sus ojos azules brillaron con frialdad y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-Felicita-jodidas-ciones- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Severus añadió _vulgar_ a su lista-. No lo sabes todo sobre mí. De todas formas, yo sé cosas sobre los Snape. No sois más que unos zarrapastrosos que le besaríais las botas a cualquiera.

-Ese es mi padre- dijo Severus-. Yo no soy mi padre.

-Bueno, ¡yo tampoco soy el mío!- gritó Black y, antes de que Severus pudiera sacar su varita, ya estaba de pie.

Su velocidad era sorprendente, considerando lo perezoso que había parecido hasta entonces. Sujetó la muñeca de Severus con fuerza y la retorció brutalmente.

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no gritó.

-Merlín- se burló Black-. Mi padre tenía razón. No podéis permitiros nada, ni siquiera jabón.

Severus se tensó y apretó fuertemente su varita. Conocía algunos hechizos buenos. Sus padres no lo sabían, pero llevaba meses estudiando para que no le ocurriera nada como eso. Si tuviera la mano libre, Black ya sería irreconocible, su bonita cara cubierta de tentáculos, llena de enormes llagas o lo que fuera que a Severus le apeteciera.

Pero era incapaz de soltarse del agarre de Black. Así que, en vez de hacer lo que quería, Severus hizo lo que su madre siempre le decía –le suplicaba, a veces- que hiciera; obligó a sus músculos a relajarse, obligó a la bilis que encharcaba su garganta a bajar hasta su corazón para ser almacenada y recordada.

-Suéltame- dijo.

Mantuvo un tono de voz bajo, pero fue una orden, no un pedido.

Sorprendentemente, Black lo hizo. Liberó su muñeca y le empujó, luego se sacudió la túnica, como si la limpiara de suciedad.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. No tuvo oportunidad.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y un chico rubio, pequeño y regordete cayó sobre ellos.

-¡Potter tiene una escoba!- balbuceó- ¡Una Nimbus 1001! Nunca había visto una an…- se detuvo y su reacción fue casi divertida- ¡Eh!- dijo de manera acusadora- No sois Thomas y Kirk. Merlín, lo siento, yo…

-Potter- murmuró Black.

Severus se giró a mirale. El otro chico sonreía, y no era una sonrisa agradable, para nada. Bueno, pues claro. Si los Black conocían a los Snape, por supuesto también conocían a los Potter, quienes tenían la sangre tan pura y eran casi tan ricos como ellos, pero respaldando ideas políticas completamente opuestas. Los Black eran muy conservadores; los Potter, bastante radicales. El odio que Rigel Black sentía por William Potter era conocido por todos.

-Una Ninbus 1001- continuó Black pensativo.

-Nuevecita- susurró el chico regordete, claramente intimidado por los otros dos pero sin querer o no ser capaz de irse.

-Quiero verla- dijo Black.


End file.
